


【汉荣】情迷小护士（3）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 5





	【汉荣】情迷小护士（3）

尹医生单手打着方向盘问权护士想吃什么，小护士心想第一次约会我可得保持矜持，“都行”，笑得傻乎乎的，一排糯米牙露出来，和矜持怎么看怎么不沾边。“那就吃烤肉吧”，尹净汉经常看见权顺荣在护士站和同事商量下班去哪吃肉，“真的很好吃吗”他说话的时候身子微微向前倾，眼睛里的快乐像能流出来。

后面的路上没人说话倒也不觉尴尬，不是权顺荣不抓住机会和尹医生擦火花，只是一时被尹净汉袖口下露出的金色劳力士迷了眼，算了一路也没算清楚自己得攒多久的工资才能买得起，“这要是追到手以后买礼物可是个问题”，权顺荣苦恼地转了转眼珠。

都说烤肉的男人最性感，尹净汉觉得很显然在权顺荣眼里没有男人没有猪肉性感。“这会不会也太好拐”，尹净汉在心里叹了口气顺便手上不忘把肉翻个面。帅的人神共愤还这么体贴的完美男友哪里找，于是权顺荣动着油嘟嘟的小嘴一个劲的夸尹净汉，“尹医生你真体贴，品位也好，这家店好好吃哦”。单身独居男尹净汉突然明白了养宠物给人带来的幸福感果然难以想象，自己就像在搭窝准备把看好的仓鼠接回家，“我还知道一家特别好吃的店，下次带你去”。“好呀好呀”，行，第二次约会敲定了，两个人心思各异却很有默契的抬起头对上眼神笑了起来。

有再一再二就有再三再四，但权顺荣变得有点着急，自己想找男朋友可尹医生是不是只把自己当饭搭子啊。又一次约饭是在尹净汉去医学院讲完课之后，权顺荣老远就看见他被一群女学生簇拥着从教学楼走出来，和自己打招呼之前倒是先和她们亲切挥手说再见。

尹净汉觉得今天副驾驶的小仓鼠情绪不太高，还没问自己就先憋不住了，“上学的时候真好啊，进医院以后要想气色这么好只可能是从不熬夜的莆田系”。“尹医生上学的时候就很受欢迎吧，追你的女生一定很多”，仓鼠情绪敏感容易低落，尹净汉默默在心里的饲养手册记上一笔。


End file.
